Za dużo Ciebie w tym naszym My
by kanzagi
Summary: Kagami został strażakiem, Aomine policjantem. Spotykają się po raz pierwszy na jednej z akcji. Perypetie wielu bohaterów KnB ze szczególnym wskazaniem na AoxKaga. Rozdział pierwszy poprawiony


**Początek uległ lekkim zmianom. **

**Ze względu na to, że nie znalazłam nigdzie jasno określonych stopni w straży i policji w Japonii, będę opierać się na tych naszych. Sama struktura i to gdzie kto bywa to już moja wyobraźnia.**

**I tak dla ułatwienia i żeby nikt się nie pogubił kilka słów wyjaśnienia:**

**- Kagami i jego zespół pracują w głównej jednostce Tokio, w tej samej ma siedzibę generał brygadier (czyli najwyższa szycha straży),**

**- generał brygadier w moim opowiadaniu to Masaaki Nakatani,**

**- Aomine i jego zespół pracuję w głównej jednostce policji, gdzie siedzibę ma generalny inspektor policji (u mnie to Eiji Shirogane)**

**- Kuroko i spółka pracują w szpitalu przy Uniwersytecie Tokijskim,**

**- Akashi jest prezesem Akashi Group, taka wielka spółka zajmująca się prawie każdą gałęzią przemysłu,**

**- Murasakabira to właściciel sieci cukierni coraz bardziej znanych na świecie.**

**Jakbyście zauważali jakieś błędy proszę dać znać ^^**

* * *

_Przed Wami rozdział pierwszy, w którym Sakurai pierwszy raz jest na akcji w terenie, Aomine jest denerwowany przez kolegów, główne osoby dramatu spotykają się na placu boju, Midorima sobie nie radzi i nastaje noc..._

* * *

Wielka gala strażacka skończyła się za nim na dobre zaczęła. Gdy tylko usłyszano, że Yakuza rozpoczęła wyrównywanie rachunków impreza została zakończona.

- Miasto nas potrzebuje - rozpoczął Masaaki Nakatani. - Dziś pokażecie wszystkim ile jesteśmy warci. Nie zapominajcie o strachu, bo to was zgubi. Strach jest częścią naszej pracy. Ocalcie jak najwięcej mieszkańców i niech wszyscy wrócą żywi. A teraz wszyscy szybko przebieracie się i ruszajcie.

- Tak jest. - Wszyscy zasalutowali i ruszyli do wyjść.

Szybka zmiana strojów i po chwili rozległ się dźwięk syreny strażackiej. Każdy wiedział co ma robić w sytuacji kryzysowej.

Drużyna Alex Garci była jedną z pierwszych gotowych. Szybko ruszyli do swojego rewiru. Nikt nic nie mówił. Każdy starał skupić się jak najbardziej na zadaniu. Mineli kilka płonących budynków, ale nie zatrzymali się. Ich strefa czekała na pomoc.

Sakurai bał się. Sam nie wiedział czemu został strażakiem. W sumie to była pierwsza, od dłuższego czasu, jego akcja w terenie. Nakatani starał się go nie wysyłać, jakoś nie miał zaufania do chłopaka.

Szatyn popatrzył na swoja drużynę. Wakamatsu był skupiony na prowadzeniu wozu, Alex patrzyła się uważnie na drogę, Kagami miał zamknięte oczy, Takao liczył coś na palcach, a Kobori tylko poruszał ustami. Ryo westchnął. Każdy w inny sposób radził sobie ze stresem. A on ciągle tego nie potrafił. Zazwyczaj stres go zżerał.

- Uspokój oddech. - Usłyszał przy uchu głos swojego kapitana. Spojrzał na blondynkę przerażony. - Ryo nie bój się. Zrobimy co do nas należy, a jak to szaleństwo się uspokoi to idziemy na piwo. - Poczochrała go po włosach. - Przygotować się chłopcy. - Wydała polecenie i nałożyła kask na głowę. Czas zapracować na chleb.

* * *

Aomine, Kise, Tsugawa i Fukuda zabezpieczali teren. Dostali informacje, że niedługo do ich strefy przybędzie straż i karetki. Pomogli kilku rannym i starali się utrzymać cywili jak najdalej od uszkodzonych aut, których niestety nie brakowało.

W kilku samochodach zakleszczeni byli ludzi, jednak policjanci bez odpowiedniego sprzętu nic nie mogli zrobić.

- Gdzie oni wszyscy są?! - Tsugawa jak zwykle był niecierpliwy. Uwielbiał pracę w policji, ale to co się działo teraz na około, już nie specjalnie go zachwycało.

- Uspokój się Tsugawacchi. Zaraz wszyscy będą na miejscu i ruszymy z pomocą pełną parą. - Ryouta spróbował podnieść kumpla na duchu.

- Kise czy chociaż w przypadku zagrożenia życia mógłbyś zrezygnować z tej durnej końcówki?! - Aomine był wściekły i z daleka było to widać. To co się działo tylko podnosiło mu ciśnienie. Został ściągnięty z urlopu, już po raz trzeci z resztą. Był zły i zmęczony. Do tego jego partnerzy chyba zorganizowali konkurs kto szybciej wyprowadzi go z równowagi.

A najgorszym co ich spotkało był prezes Akashi Group, który właśnie leżał nieprzytomny obok jednego z samochodów. Udzielili mu pomocy na tyle, na ile umieli. Wiedzieli jednak, że to trochę za mało.

Potrzebowali wsparcia. Yakuza bardzo chciała udowodnić wszystkim, że nie można ich lekceważyć, tak jak to robił Seijuro Akashi. Aomine zdawał sobie sprawę, że czwórka policjantów to zdecydowanie zbyt mało przy kimś takim. Że też ten czerwonowłosy głąb musiał wybrać się bez ochrony akurat tego dnia.

Znał go jeszcze z czasów gimnazjum. Trafili też do jednego liceum. Nie przyjaźnili się, ale nie byli wrogami. Szanowali nawzajem swoją siłę.

Daiki miał nadzieję, że ten cały koszmar skończy się przed nocą. Jeśli to będzie za długo trwało nie uda im się ocalić tych wszystkich ludzi. A chciał to zrobić. Chciał pomóc im wszystkim. Pokazać, że policja to nie jest samo zło.

- Aspirancie nie myśl za dużo, bo skończysz z kulą w głowie. - Tsugawa wyrwał go z rozmyślań. Przez chwile patrzył na niego zdziwiony. Jednak zaraz ponownie na jego twarz wrócił wyraz całkowitego skupienia.

W tedy w ich strefie pojawił się wóz strażacki i dwie karetki. A tego cholernego wsparcia dalej nie było.

* * *

Momoi, Midorima i Kuroko szybko wyskoczyli ze swojej karetki. Tetsuya podbiegł do ciemnoskórego policjanta, który zasłaniał rannego mężczyznę.

- Zajmę się nim. - Oznajmił spokojnie i zabrał się do pomocy.

- RYO! Baranie jeden zacznij się w końcu ruszać! - Głos zdenerwowanego strażaka przebił się przez wszystkie dźwięki

Kuroko na chwile zamknął oczy. Musi się wyłączyć inaczej nie będzie wstanie nikomu pomóc. Po chwili na jego twarzy pojawiło się skupienie. I cała reszta przestała istnieć. Został tylko on i czerwonowłosy pacjent.

- Jak wygląda sytuacja? - Spytała Alex jednego z policjantów. Chłopak drgnął gdy usłyszał przy sobie żeński głos. Widać było, że widok kobiety-strażaka jest dla niego szokiem.

- Pani kapitan o coś pyta. - Do blondynki podszedł Kagami i szturchnął policjanta. Nie cierpiał takiego zachowania u mężczyzn. Jakby kobieta nie mogła być dobrym strażakiem.

- Wezwaliśmy wsparcie i lepiej nie stać samotnie na widoku. Sytuacja jest cholernie trudna. - Powiedział Aomine i pociągnął swojego kompana za kamizelkę.

Alex westchnęła i razem z Kagamim ruszyli by ugasić pożar. To było ich priorytetem.

Momoi biegała od rannego do rannego.

Midorima robił wszystko by uratować ciężko rannego młodego chłopaka.

Wszyscy wiedzieli, że muszą poradzić sobie tym co mają. Szansa na bezpieczny powrót karetki do szpitala była zerowa.

- Cholera. Nie poddawaj się! - Czuł, że traci chłopaka i rozpoczął masaż serca. - Nie poddawaj się! - Wysiłek jaki Midorima włożył by uratować swojego pacjenta nic nie dał. Jednak nie przerywał masażu serca. Jakby to mogło ożywić nastolatka. Raz za razem, bez przerwy.

- Midorin zostaw go. - Momoi złapała za ręce swojego przyjaciela. Ten próbował jeszcze się wyrwać, ale ona była za silna. - Tu jest jeszcze wiele osób, którym trzeba pomóc więc nie załamuj się! - Jej spojrzenie było twarde. - Słuchaj mnie do choler! - Musiała uderzyć go w twarz. Ból otrzeźwił Midorimę. - Przypomnij sobie co powiedział nasz profesor, nie zawsze uda nam się uratować kogoś, ale mamy zrobić wszystko by trupów było jak najmniej! I pamiętaj, ze w naszej pracy śmierć to towarzysz! - Wstała i podbiegła do pacjenta, który właśnie został wyciągnięty z jednego samochodu.

- Pierwszy raz widzę tak wielkiego Japończyka. - stwierdził Takao gdy jemu i Koboriemu w końcu udało się uwolnić mężczyznę.

Momoi zaczęła badać wielkoluda. Wyglądało na to, że uszkodzone ma tylko nogi. Midorima pomógł jej opatrzyć kończyny.

Zmierzch zbliżał się coraz bardziej, a Aomine coraz bardziej się obawiał. Czterech policjantów, sześciu strażaków i ośmiu ratowników medycznych. Ich siły były dość mizerne. Musi zrobić wszystko by Akashi przeżył.

Pożar budynku został ugaszony. Wszyscy uwięzieni w autach uwolnieni i opatrzeni. Jednak każdy wiedział, że to nie koniec.

- Mam nadzieję, że latarnie będą działać. - Powiedziała Alex do Taigi. - Nic nie zrobimy jak będzie za ciemno. - Oparła się o chłopaka. Była zmęczona. Jak z resztą cala drużyna. Mieli wcześniej nocną służbę. Nie mogli odpocząć przez głupią gale gdzie mieli odebrać odznaczenia.

Kagami miał nadzieję, że noc będzie spokojna. Ledwo trzymał się na nogach. Popatrzył na innych zebranych w strefie.

Część ratowników medycznych doglądała rannych, część odpoczywała. Policjanci ostrożnie patrolowali teren. Takao i Sakurai spali oparci o radiowóz. Kobori i Wakamatsu sprawdzali sprzęt.

- Idź odpocznij obok Ryo. - Powiedział swojemu kapitanowi, a sam ruszył pomóc sprawdzać sprzęt.

Nagle zrobiło się strasznie cicho. Za cicho. Miasto pogrążone w chaosie nie mogło być tak ciche.

- KRYĆ SIĘ! - Krzyk jednego z policjantów zakończył ciszę.

Po chwili rozległy się strzały.

Kagami miał wrażenie, że kule lecą z każdej strony. Szczęśliwie razem z Koborim i Wakamatsu przedostał się do pozostałej części drużyny.

- Co tu się dzieję? - Sakurai był przerażony. Ściskał dłoń Alex mocno. Miał zamknięte oczy.

- Dobre pytanie. - Wakamatsu chciał zwrócić uwagę, że strażak nie powinien tak się zachowywać, ale powstrzymał język. To nie była dobra pora na takie słowa. Wszyscy przecież byli przerażeni.

- Tetsu-kun boję się. - Momoi ściskała dłonie Kuroko i Midorimy. Siedzieli we trójkę obok nieprzytomnego Akashiego.

Nagle nie wiadomo skąd obok nich pojawił się ciemnoskóry policjant.

- Nic wam nie jest? - Spytał. Jego wzrok ciągle wypatrywał napastników. Wiedział, że kilku udało mu się zabić, jednak nie specjalnie to poprawiło ich ogólną sytuację.

Naboje się kończyły. Fukuda nie potrafił celnie strzelać, Tsugawa pozwolił emocją przejąć nad sobą władzę, a Kise starał się nikogo nie zabić. Zranić owszem, ale odbieranie życia było dla niego póki co za trudne. Przyszłość zapowiadała się dość nieciekawie.

Aomine popatrzył na spokojną twarz Akashiego. Jeden z ratowników zapewnił go, że czerwonowłosy kretyn przeżyje. Choć pobyt w szpitalu był nieunikniony.

Kobori zwrócił uwagę na ruch w cieniu. Popatrzył uważniej. Jeden z atakujących przeszedł niezauważony, wyraźnie kierował się w stronę ciemnoskórego policjanta i grupki ratowników medycznych. Mężczyzna uniósł broń. Kobori od razu pojął kto jest celem. Bez policjantów wykończenie reszty będzie banalne. Popatrzył na swoją drużynę i błyskawicznie podjął decyzję. Oni wszyscy muszą żyć i on im to zagwarantuje.

Rzucił się na mężczyznę. Był od niego większy i bardziej zmęczony. W momencie ataku wiedział, że jest na straconej pozycji, ale nie poddawał się. Kobori nigdy się nie poddawał, taką miał zasadę.

Padły dwa strzały.

Aomine zabił osobnika, który chciał zabić jego.

Jeden z członków Yakuzy strzelił do Koboriego.

- Koji, NIE! - Alex przestała zwracać uwagę an otoczenie. Musiała do niego dobiec, pomóc mu. Jej drużyna miała wrócić w całości.

Złapała mężczyznę zanim opadł na asfalt.

- Koji coś ty zrobił? - Nie umiała powstrzymać łez. Nie musiała być lekarzem by wiedzieć, że jemu zostało niewiele czasu.

- Chciałem... - Tracił głos. Z jego ust popłynęła strużka krwi. - Alex... Proszę cię... - Mówił z trudem. Ledwo łapał oddech. Oczy blondynki rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu. - Uśmiechnij... dla mnie...

Spełniła jego ostatnią prośbę. Mimo łez płynących ciurkiem. Kobori również delikatnie się uśmiechnął. Po chwili zamknął oczy.

- NIE!

Nie słyszała już nic. Patrzyła na twarz swojego pierwszego podopiecznego i nie mogła uwierzyć, że więcej już nie będą mogli porozmawiać.

Wstała. Znów padł strzał.

Kise uratował Alex. Przez to sam został ranny.

Aomine był wściekły. Nie mieli już amunicji, a ich przeciwnikom chyba nie miała zamiaru się skończyć.

Popatrzył na tych wszystkich ludzi, którzy go otaczali.

To się nie może tak skończyć.


End file.
